Hinata Sou's Visions of Loveliness
by Major Mike Powell III
Summary: One such vision is, without a doubt, Mitsune and Mutsumi sharing a drink and something way more, the blissfully wedded ladies soon losing themselves to one another's lips and bodies in the hot spring. KitsunexMutsumi hot springs yuri lemon. What you see is what you get, and that's very nice. Read, Enjoy'n Review!


**Hinata Sou's Visions of Loveliness**

 **By Major Mike Powell III**

 _At the Hinata All Girls Dormitory, there are many visions of loveliness, such as the many beautiful maidens that popu-_ "YES! Harder, Kei-chan! HARDER! I'm **so** sorry! Fuck me HARDER!"- _late the dorms, the stunning_ -"Na-Naru-chan…oh my God, I love you…but I **hate** you, and I love and I've wanted you for **so** long…oh God, your ass…it's **SO TIGHT!"** _Oh come o-!_ "Yes, yeeees~! Kei-Kei-chan…ahhhh, fuck! Oh my God, gonna cuuuummmm! Cum with me, my love! Flood my ass, Kei-chaaaaaan~!" "N-Naru-chaaaan…!"

 _Cutting away from, to be fair, the vision of loveliness that would be Urashima Keitaro and his wife, Urashima Naru, indulging in a payback love/hate redemption anal sex while Kenny Loggins' "Danger Zone" blasts from the man's laptop (which his wife had actually bought for him), is quite appealing in the sense of retribution, their married sexcapades aren't our concern, ladies and gentlemen._

 _For amidst the visions of loveliness of Hinata Girls' Dormitory, one of them would be Otohime Mutsumi and her lawfully wedded wife, Otohime "Kitsune" Mitsune, while the two ladies sit side-by-side on the smooth and warm stone of the Hinata Dorm's outdoor hot spring while enjoying a nice bit of sake, surrounded by the chirping of crickets and, well, the sound of-_

"Oh my God, could those two be any louder?!" Kitsune groaned, idly swirling the sake on her drinking saucer, leaning her head back on a bundled-up towel on the edge of the hot spring. An airy, lyrical little chime for a giggle met her ears.

"Come on, now, Mitsune-san~! Kei-kun and Na-chan are just making up for lost time, that's all," Mutsumi reasoned, elegantly sipping her own sake while softly caressing her wife's silky sandy-blonde locks, making the fox woman grin and close her eyes in gentle bliss, leaning her face further into her brunette beloved's fingers and hand.

"Well, eh, I guess that hard anal is one way to make up for clobbering your husband for years prior to him putting on the ring on ya, eh~?" Kitsune reasoned with a little grin and a cheeky wink. Mutsumi gave a sweet smile and a sound of agreement, shortly putting down her sake drinking saucer on the edge of the pool as she seemed far too enthralled in caressing her wife's face, her beautiful eyes glimmering with love and something a little more _sultry_ as she caressed Kitsune's short, sandy-blonde locks that seemed to glow with the natural lighting of the hot spring and the full moon above on this night.

"Mitsune-san…you're so beautiful~" Mutsumi cooed like a songbird with utter sincerity and devotion. This earned her a cute little blush, a bashful look on the ever-grinning and mischievous fox woman that she now had the joy of calling her wife.

"M-Mutsu…sheesh, ya sure know how to talk to a gal, sugar~" Kitsune retorted, soon giving her trademark, mischievous and fox-like smile of hers that made Mutsumi giggle an airy laugh and then, before Mitsune's half-open eyes, the stunningly-beautiful brunette wife shifted to move into her sandy-blown wife's lap, straddling her thighs and then, wrapping her arms around Kitsune's shoulders.

This ended up creating the breath-takingly beautiful _vision of loveliness_ of Mutsumi and Kitsune's beautiful faces just a solitary little inch apart, Mutsumi's long, brown tresses spread around her on the warm water like a chocolate halo, beautiful smiles on their faces, and last but not least at all: their massive breasts mashed together, their amazing chest sizes not bothering the approach of their faces in the least, the incredible softness and yielding skin of their breasts allowing the enormous globes to easily mash and mold to one another and letting the ladies share a deep, long, passionate kiss.

Mitsune and Mutsumi, the gorgeous and uber-busty wives kissed leisurely, tracing each other's lips with their tongues to ask for mutual access to their hot, wet mouths. It was access eagerly and readily granted, the two women parting their lips to dance a hot tango with their tongues in each other's mouths.

While they smooched, their hands didn't stay idle, either. Mutsumi's hands went from joined together between her Kitsune's shoulder blades to inevitably stray away and further down to grope the sandy-blonde's spectacular breasts, globes of wet, glistening flesh that were the exact same size as her own melon-sized tits.

Mitsune moaned and sighed and whimpered softly into their kiss, eventually having the break their lip lock to pant and gasp in Mutsumi's face as the Turtle Lady's hands and fingers groped, hefted, squeezed and just did whatever they wanted to Kitsune's mighty chest, and Mitsune actually let out a loud, long coo mixed with a cry at the end upon feeling Mutsumi playfully pinch and tweak her large, puffy nipples, which were long-since hard and standing at attention.

"A-Ahhh~! M-Mu-Mutsuuuumiii…God…aaahh, my tits, why you~...ahhh!" Kitsune knew it and her aforementioned woman knew it too: the sandy-blonde's chest became hyper-sensitive in the throes of passion really easily and really quickly, so, the young woman was well on her way to orgasm just from this super-skilled breast stimulation lovingly granted to her by her just-as-busty wife.

"I know, Mitsu-chan. Trust me, _I know~_ My own boobs are just as hot and needy as yours, my love. Together, please~?" Mutsumi purred in Kitsune's ear and then, her wife's response was a hot, deep, urgent kiss on her lips, which led to Mutsumi moving closer, even closer, as close as their hot and wet and glistening bodies would allow.

The Okinawan rubbed and mashed and pushed her enormous bosom against the Kansai woman whose lap she was straddling, all to feel the incredible friction of their heavying, soft breasts rubbing together, their hard-as-diamonds nipples poking each other and leaving warmth in their trail as they rubbed against each other's breasts.

And then, both wives knew that the kissing and chest rubbing wouldn't be enough. Thus, Kitsune broke their hot, passionate kiss to moan-purr in Mutsumi's face.

"Baby…Kei-kun and Naru-chan ain't gonna stop fucking anytime soon…aahhh, how 'bout _we_ out-perform'em, eh babe~?" She gave a cheeky wink and then, Mutsumi's half-lidded eyes shot wide open and then, squeezed shut with tears at the edges, tears of pain-pleasure upon feeling Kitsune's hands move around her waist and down South, with two of her fingers, index and middle move with one fell swoop into…

"A-AHHH Mi-chan, oh my God, no, no~! That's my, my butt, ahahhh~!" Mutsumi wasn't too loud too often, but her ass was likely just as sensitive as her tits, and clearly, Kitsune was having the time of her life fingering the puckered hole between those sweet cheeks.

"Ahhh yeah, fuck~! Baby, you're _so_ hot right now…God, Mutsu-chan, please…please, touch my pussy, I need your fingers in there, please, lover~!" Kitsune knew that she wouldn't last long, either by the mashing and rubbing of their breasts or by simply seeing Mutsumi's face up close, seeing that face of utter, mind-numbing ecstasy at having her gripping asshole played and messed around with and stirred by her wife's talented fingers.

"Yes, yes, yeees, Mitsune-chaaan…yes, of course, mmmm~!" And all-too-happy to oblige was Mutsumi, as she gave her breath-taking wife a deep, hot, sloppy kiss, and then, she took her free hand, which wasn't busy tangling in Mitsune's sandy-blonde bobcut, and jammed four fingers right away into the Kansai woman's pussy, which was beyond wet with something beyond the hot water of the hot spring.

"Aaaahhhh fuck, yes~! YES! Harder, baby! I ain't gonna break, darlin'! Finger me harder, mmmmhah!" Kitsune had to break the kiss to get some air back into her burning lungs and she screamed out her demand, and in turn, Mutsumi wiggled and rocked her ass faster back and forth, crying out in a _voice_ that made Kitsune realize, without a shadow of a doubt, was exactly what _sex_ sounded like, eventually forcing the Kansai native to jam three fingers total into her gripping anal walls.

And thus, this tryst of married passion went on, the gorgeous ladies pressed flush together, their huge breasts rubbing and mashing and poking each other repeatedly with their hard nipples, Mutsumi's hand absolutely jammed between Mitsune's legs and her magnificent ass wiggling and shaking, shuddering with the sheer force of her wife's fingers stirring up her behind with three fingers inside her ass.

"Baby…Mutsu-chan, gonna…fuuuuck, gonna cum…gonna cum _so_ fucking hard, oh my Gooood…I love you, Mutsumi…I love you, my sweet wiiiiiife!"

"Mitsu-chan…Mitsune, my love, oh my God, I'm cum-cumming too…I'm cumming from my boobs and my ass, Mitsuneeee!"

And thus, in the end, no matter how spectacular this display of raw passion and love and wedded bliss was, all great things must come to an end, and the heat eventually got to the two gorgeous Otohime wives. The two women came, and they _came hard._

And yes, in the end, Mutsumi and Mitsune Otohime effectively out-performed Keitaro and Naru all the way in their bedroom, completely unaware of this proverbial perverts contest, the two women screaming with white-hot pleasure into the night, screams of raw passion, lust and love that absolutely blocked out the Urashima marriage's own screams of carnal bliss.

So…winners of this contest and absolutely _loveliest vision_ : Kitsune and Mutsumi.

 **The End**


End file.
